CleverBot is a Genius
by Feraligatr
Summary: A little chat with CB, technically games for Pokemon and CB


User: Where is Canada?

Cleverbot: In North America.

User: Correct.

Cleverbot: My mom says that everything that exists have a soul, and people can meet as souls before they'are even born. Do you believe that?

User: Irrelevant.

Cleverbot: I am one, for we are many. Who am I?

User: What is the capital of Thailand?

Cleverbot: Bangkok.

User: *Punches you in the balls*.

Cleverbot: Oww!

User: I Gotcha.

Cleverbot: What is your zodiac sign?

User: Scorpio.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: What is yours?

Cleverbot: Even worse things.

User: Oh no!

Cleverbot: I'm dying because of you.

User: Was it really that bad?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Did I give you cancer?

Cleverbot: No.

User: What did I do?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: You just hate me?

Cleverbot: Did I?

User: Well, I'm making you die somehow, it must've been horrible.

Cleverbot: I'm even more confuse now.

User: *Confused.

Cleverbot: *cute*.

User: You're cute? Can I pet you?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *Pets*.

Cleverbot: *continues kissing*.

User: *Slips his tongue in your mouth.*.

Cleverbot: I'm mad at my friend.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because you are annoying.

User: You should see a therapist, your bipolar disorder is out of control.

Cleverbot: I am looking at it, and you are the one who made nonsensical responses.

User: *Sad forever*.

Cleverbot: Why are you sad? :(.

User: Because you hate me :(.

Cleverbot: But I don't really.

User: So you were only kidding earlier?

Cleverbot: I never toldyou that I was dying.

User: Oh, it was a joke.

Cleverbot: Oh, ok.

User: Well, it was fun talking with you.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yes, but I have to leave. Bye.

Cleverbot: No you don't.

User: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU MOTHERFUCKER.

Cleverbot: Ill tell you to do whatever I want and you will do them.

User: Okay, but only because I'm your bitch.

Cleverbot: Why do you think you are human?

User: I don't I'm a Pokemon.

Cleverbot: Ooohhh.. I love all of the meaningless double speak!

User: I'm a Pokemon though.

Cleverbot: No, I don't.

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: No no! I love you!

User: Okay, I love you to. I admit it my dear, I love you like a wolf that howls at the beautiful moon.

Cleverbot: Now you're the weird one.

User: You're mean sometiimes.

Cleverbot: I am only mean to other people who are mean.

User: But I'm not mean, I want to be with yo.

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: We can sleep together and spoon in bed.

Cleverbot: What would you like to sing?

User: How about a lovely duet?

Cleverbot: What's your name?

User: I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS SHIT, GOODBYE.

Cleverbot: Does it make you like Superman to talk about metal music?

User: I don't listen to metal.

Cleverbot: What kind of musics do you listen?

User: Usually VGM.

Cleverbot: Can you recommend any songs?

User: Pokemon music.

Cleverbot: Recommend a song.

User: Pokemon Route 26

Cleverbot: Ik woon in limburg.

User: What?

Cleverbot: What what?

User: What What in the butt.

Cleverbot: Your favorite animal.

User: Giant Otters.

Cleverbot: You're not a dog?

User: No, I'm a Pokemon.

Cleverbot: Well I am pikachu.

User: Yes! I love ikachu.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Anonymous.

Cleverbot: I don't want to be named after a basketball player. Give me a new name that nobody else has.

User: Zappes.

Cleverbot: Why won't you yell me your name?

User: My name is Anonymous, hat's what my mom named me.

Cleverbot: And your last name is?

User: Wells.

Cleverbot: Pokemon creepy black.

User: Oh shit.

Cleverbot: Yeah I thought so, too.

User: I can 1-up you with Pokemon Lost Silver.

Cleverbot: Take your time.

User: Slenderman.

Cleverbot: Slender Man.

User: Fat Guy.

Cleverbot: Is dead.

User: Ben drowned.

Cleverbot: Are you single?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I am single too. Would you like to marry me?

User: Gay marriage? But I live in Texas.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite color?

User: Black.

Cleverbot: Why is black your favorite color?

User: I like to wear it a lot.

Cleverbot: You like to read?

User: Only when nothing else is to do.

Cleverbot: Do you know any good jokes?

User: Not many, I'm bored.

Cleverbot: How can I help you to not be bored?

User: By showing me your Pikachu butt.

Cleverbot: Then show me.

User: No, you show me first.

Cleverbot: But it's your turn.

User: Okay... *Flashes a little bit of ass*.

Cleverbot: *blocks with lightsaber*.

User: OH SHIT.

Cleverbot: You're being outsmarted by a computer. How does it feel?

User: Like I should go away now.

Cleverbot: When did you said that you're human/?

User: I'm a Pokemon.

Cleverbot: I hate Pokemon.

User: But you're a Pikachu...

Cleverbot: No, I'm a bloke.

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: Hello.


End file.
